The X factor
by Ice on Wings
Summary: When Alec came out to his parents.. they kicked him out. Izzy didn't stand for it and went along with Alec. Now they live in an old, small apartment. That is until Izzy drags Alec to 'The X Factor' to audition after she heard him singing in his room. MALEC, Possible SimonXIzzy, Rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story :D. I was watching the X factor of a little kid.. and um.. somehow... I thought of Malec! XD. This story is mainly following how the X factor will go but in TMI characters and TDI. So the whole thing is that Alec gets kicked out since his parents found out he was gay. Of course Izzy follows.**

**(I own Nothing)**

* * *

I was standing in line. In front of a big ass building. With my sister. And around a thousand other people or so.. I looked around to see people wearing all different types of outfits. Two girls wore pure white while other two wore pure black. I kept on looking around to see a group of cheerleaders flirting with a guy with a guitar.

I sighed and looked back at Izzy who wore a White,tight, long sleeved tanktop, with what seemed a black splash of paint on it, as It revealed her curves. She wore white skinny jeans with black boots. She turned towards me, her dark long hair moving slowly in the wind, "You ok?" She asked her eyebrows shooting up.

I moved my bangs out of my face, "No," I frowned at her. She had made me come here, when she knew i had never sang in front of everyone.. well just her. And worst, she found my lyrics and stole them for about a week.

She chuckled, "Don't be such a downer. Anyways, I heard you singing. You really thought I wasn't going to let you expose your gift?"

"Izzy. You're talking about yourself. You're the one with the talent. You just brought me for the lyrics."

She gasped, covering her mouth, "No!" she pushed me gently, "Alec. Idiot." She chuckled, "You have a good voice, and anyways.. If we win this.. it'll be huge, we need the money."

I stared at her for a moment, "You're right." I admitted, "I don't really think we'll win tho, Izz."

"Maybe.. Maybe we will. With my amazing fashion-" She spinned and pointed at me, "Your amazing lyrics. And, both of our voices, we will."

I couldn't help but grin at her and hug her tightly, "You think we will?"

"Yes!" She hugged me back as we let go of each other. "Anyways," She grinned, "People might see us on Tv. We'll become big. THE LIGHTWOODS. WE WILL BE THE LIGHT IN YOUR DARK WOODS."

I laughed at this, "What?"

"Nothing," she smiled. Yet, it slowly turned into a huge grin, her cheks becoming rosy, "Oh my angel, angel, angel."

"What?"

She pointed behind me as I turned around. A woman with a camera came towards us, her boobs practically falling out of her shirt.

"Hello!" She said grinning at us widely, "What are your guys's names?"

"Hi!" Izzy responded, I stayed quiet. "I'm Isabelle and this my brother, Alec Lightwood." I silently thanked her for not saying my full name.

"Aww, Aren't you two cute?" The woman smile, the man seeming to adjust the camera on me, oh great. "So Mr. Lightwood, how old are you and your sister."

I glared at her for a moment, "I'm nineteen, she's eight teen."

"Wow, young adults, so, tell us about your selves...blah, blah blah.."

I ignored her for about half an hour, Izzy responding every time. I looked around to see a glittering man. I almost felt my eyes pop out. He was tall, tan, and slender. Yet, his outfit was a rainbow. He wore tight leather pants with glitter where the pockets should be. He wore red boots up to his knees and wore a rainbow tank top, exposing his muscles. The man turned around and stared at me for a moment, as if sensing me staring at me, Shit. I turned red, as he winked at me and turned back around.

"So Alec-" I heard the woman say cutting me out of my thoughts, "Are you nervous, about the competition, or are you two as good as your sister Izzy says?" Izzy? How long had they been talking that Izzy told her, her nickname?

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit nervous," I smiled sheepishly, "Even tho, my sister is the one with the real talent," I grinned at Izzy.

The lady laughed, "Well isn't that cute? Well, I give you two a good luck." She smiled at both of us and walked over to the next people. Who were rockers?

"Alec, come on," Izzy said pulling me with her. I took one last glance at where the man was, but he was _gone. _

I let Izzy drag me as we entered the building. I looked around to see a hundred people in there. Many were cheering and many were crying. My heart broke a bit as I saw a little girl in a tutu crying, her mom hugging her.

Oh, Angel, If the judges did this to little girls, imagine what they'll do to me and Izzy.. well mainly me.I was the ugly emo, she was the 'hot', talented girl.

¨Hello, my name is Mia, and you will be preforming after-¨ The girl cut her self off and pointed towards the huge curtains, ¨-Them. Good luck,¨ she smiled at me and Izzy and walked away.

¨Alec,¨ Izzy said.

I looked at her to see her eyes filled with worry, ¨Are you sure, you're ok doing this?¨

I stared at her for a moment, ¨Sure.¨

¨Don't lie to me.. We don't have to, we could still back out-¨

¨Izzy, if you're there, I'll be ok, ok?¨ I looked at her for comprehension.

She smiled at me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

¨Alec, i'm sorry.¨ she said letting me go, ¨I dragged you into this, after you never sang-¨

¨Izz, its ok,¨ I chuckled. ¨Anyways.. we'll have to pay rent some how, right? I know we have small jobs, but with this we'll be able to move somewhere better.¨

Izzy grinned at me, ¨That's what I'm talking about.¨

¨So, were doing a thousand years, right?¨ I asked her.

¨Yes! It's the best song you have, anyways-¨ She was cut off as we saw around eight people dressed as clowns coming out.

Most looked pissed while some looked upset, ¨What are you looking at?¨ One of them screamed at me, his accent British as he kept walking away with the crew.

¨Wow.¨

¨Yeah,¨ I agreed.

Then, two guys came out. One was in a silver suit, matching his hair and eyes, while the other was in a black suit, matching his curly black hair. Yet, he had dark blue eyes.

¨Hello,¨ The one with silver hair said, ¨My name is James, but you can call me Jem. And this is Will. Are you guys number 1,049?¨ He asked, holding a clipboard.

I looked down at my shirt a sticker they had given me with the numbers '1049' on it,¨Yes,¨ I looked back at him.

¨Good, the requested piano will be in the stage, you may go in,¨ Jem smiled.

¨Good luck,¨ Will grinned.

¨Thanks!¨"Izzy smiled at both of them.

We were about to go in when I heard some one whistling in our direction. I turned around to flick off who ever was whistling at Izzy when I noticed it was the beautiful, shining man from before. I noticed from a distance his eyes were green as he mouthed, 'Good luck'. My eyes widened as I turned back and quickly walked into the huge curtains.

I felt my face heat up as both Izzy and I entered. Oh shit. There seemed to be thousands of people in here. I focused on Izzy and Followed her, both of us now standing on top of a huge 'X'.

In front of us were two mics and a small Piano on a tall table. I made my self towards the Piano, adjusting the Mic on top of it to face my mouth.

¨Hello,¨ The first judge said. I looked at her to realize it was Tessa. I had researched videos, and knew all the judges. Tessa, Camille, Jordan, and Jonathan.

¨Hello,¨ Izzy said first.

¨What are your guys's names?¨ Jordan asked.

¨I'm Isabelle Lightwood, and this is My brother Alec Lightwood.¨

¨So you guys are brother and sister?¨ Camille asked smiling at both of us.

¨Yes,¨ we both said, earning a small cheer in the audience.

¨So what are you guys going to do?¨ Jonathan asked.

¨Were singing-¨

¨-A cover?¨

¨No,¨ Izzy smiled, ¨Were singing a song my brother Alec has made.¨

¨Nice,¨ Jonathan said, ¨Begin when you're ready.¨

I exchanged a look with Izzy, the room completly quiet. She walked a bit closer to me and nodded in aprooval.

I looked down and started to play, brushing my fingers through the keyboard.

I heard Izzy take a long breath before she started to sing,

¨..The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow..¨

Izzy took another breath, raising her voice, as I sang the three words with her,

¨One step closer¨

I stopped and continued to play,

¨I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more¨

Izzy stopped singing, as it was my turn, taking a deep breath, I began to sing,

¨Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this..¨

Both Izzy and I began to sing together now as I realized she was standing right next to me,

¨One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

ooh.. ooh..

I'll love you for a thousand more...

ooh..

One step closer¨

I stopped singing feeling my cheeks were hot as Izzy continued,

¨I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more¨

She stopped for a brief second as I continued with her, both of our voices louder,

¨And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more¨

We both stopped as I loud cheering began in the audience. Stunned, Izzy pulled me into a tight hug, as I hugged her back a big smile forming in my lips.

The audience started to die down as I looked up to see Tessa with her hand up.

Izzy and I let go of each other as we went to stand over the huge 'x'.

Jonathan was the first to speak, ¨Oh my god um.. um Tessa?¨He chuckled.

¨Its not very often that some one moves an audience like that, you sing beautifully together, well done,¨ She grinned, people in the back cheering.

¨Thank you,¨ Both Izzy and I said into the Mics.

¨That was incredilble,¨ Jordan said, ¨I really loved it.¨

I felt my self grin, feeling my face heat up.

¨Well,what do I say?¨ Camille asked laughing, ¨Alec, I fell in love with your song. Keep them up.¨ She grinned.

¨Thank you,¨ I grinned speaking into the Mic.

¨Ok, this is what I think.¨ Jonathan said, ¨Alec, I thought you were good. But.. Isabelle, you.. are unbelievable.¨

¨Thank you,¨ Izzy smiled, and looked at me, to see that her eyes were filled with worry, as I felt my smile drop a bit, but I kept it up.

¨Isabelle you have an amazing voice, How old are you?¨

¨Thank you, very much. And seventeen.¨

¨That's unbelievable, you Isabelle, are a future star.¨

¨Thank you!¨" Izzy grinned as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

¨Ok,¨ Jonathan said, that audience quieting down as Izzy and I separated. ¨I like, how this works as a duo.. But, I worry Alec whether you're going to hold her back.¨

I felt my self redden nodding quickly at him.

¨Well..¨ Izzy said awkwardly, ¨We came here as a duo.. and were going to leave as a duo.¨

I heard the cheering get louder as I felt my jaw drop, my face completly red. She had the chance of a life time,and she was risking it!

Izzy looked up at me and hugged me tightly.

¨Ok,¨ Jonothan smiled, ¨Were going to take a vote, Tessa, yes or no?¨

¨Ah, Of course yes.¨ Tessa smiled at Izzy.

¨Thank you,¨ Izzy said.

¨Definitely a yes from me,¨ Jordan grinned.

¨Thank you,¨ Izzy said again.

¨Alec,¨ Camille said, ¨I actually love your voice, so don't be upset, its a yes from me.¨

¨Thank you,¨ I said into the Mic, grinning widely.

¨Well,¨ Jonathan said, ¨My head will say to you Isabelle, Dump him.. but then my heart say its a yes!¨

¨Oh my god!¨ Izzy squealed. We quickly put the Mics where they belonged and walked walked towards the curtains exiting the place.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? If anyone actually liked it, tell me if I should continue or not and what would You like Magnus's talent to be, if its singing which type of music would you like for him? (:**

**-Reviews?**

**(Also if you like 'Childhood' next chapter will be in Wednesday :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting down in the bedroom. A guitar on my lap, while I wrote down lyrics on a sheet of paper, making sure some were for me and the other for my sister. I was pretty much done, yet I wasn't sure if Izzy and I should sing it. It was basically about our parents, us being broken. Yet, I made sure to cover it as if it were a lovers lost.

¨OH DEAR BROTHER!¨ I heard Izzy yell from the kitchen. I chuckled, putting down the guitar as Izzy burst into the bed room.

I noticed she was carrying various of bags, ¨What are those?¨I asked.

Izzy grinned, putting the bags onto the bed, ¨Our outfits for tomorrow.¨

I groaned, ¨Izzy, I don't need anything.¨

¨Yes you do. Last time we went you wore your baggy clothes and torn up hoodie.¨

¨That's because I like them. And their the only clothes I have.¨

Izzy rolled her eyes, ¨Exaclty, now-¨ she got the bags and threw everything inside them on the bed, ¨-these will be your clothes. Take a look.¨

I frowned at her. I gave in and started to look at the clothes. I noticed a white V-neck, and blue skinny jeans first, ¨Why blue? and why skinny?¨ I asked almost offended as I looked at her.

Izzy chuckled, ¨It'll match me. The things you get blue, I'll get white, the things you get white I'll get blue. Got it?¨

I stared at her confused, ¨Ok?¨ I looked back down to see she had bought me as well white vans. I groaned, ¨Izzy I have shoes.¨

¨Yes, but their all brown.¨

¨No, they're black.. but they faded.¨

Izzy chuckled and got one of the bags, taking out a light blue necklace, ¨Here.¨

I took it and stared a it to see a small angel which was colored blue, ¨It's pretty.¨

¨I know!¨ she giggled, as I couldn't help but laugh, ¨I got the same one, but white. I told you everything you get blue, I get white.¨

I smiled at her, ¨Thanks.¨

¨No problem, big brotha. Did you finish the lyrics?¨

¨Oh- Yeah,¨ I got the papers and gave them to her, it was the least I could do. While I stayed at home trying to come up with a new song, she had to work, or even shop. I felt guilty but she had persisted.

¨I'll memorize them by tomorrow.¨ She smiled at me, ¨Wake up early, we have to be there by ten.¨

I nodded, ¨Fine.¨

* * *

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

I groaned, covering my self with a pillow. Five more minutes. The dream I had was amazing. And I wanted it to continue. I was covered in tattoos or runes, while my sister was as well.

She had a silver whip while I had a bow and arrows. But the most amazing this was the man that I had seen in the X factor. He had blue flames on both of his hands and was shooting at what seemed to be a demon.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

¨Urgh!¨ I groaned and sat up, pressing random buttons on the thing until it stopped.

I was not a morning person. I looked at the clock to see it said 8:21.

Oh god, Izzy was going to kill me!

I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran into the restroom. I looked in the mirror, turning on the lights to see I had no dark circles. Of course, I had about eleven hours of sleep.

I turned on the water, not bothering to check the temperature and undressed quickly, jumping in. I shivered, feeling goosebumps run along my arms, the water was cold. I let it damp my hair, as it slowly started to turn warm.

I bent down getting the bottle of shampoo, and poured some in my hand. I started to rub it into my hair as I closed my eyes, remembering about the beautiful green eyed man.

I stood there, letting the water, remove the soap from my hair. Izzy practically recommended it.

After about just standing there for ten minutes I shut off the water. I slowly got out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I turned off the light and went into my room to my clothes laid out already. Izzy must of come in.

I bent down and got what seemed to be my black boxers, oh god. She had laid out _everything._

I dropped my towel and started to dress.

I didn't mind anything.. that is until I started to put on the skinny jeans. I struggled a bit trying to put them over my knees. Why would anyone wear skinny jeans?

The only place they fit was around my waist. I sat on the bed and started to put on the white vans.

¨Alec!¨ I heard Izzy yell from her room. I quickly put them on as I got up and walked out of my room.

I knocked on the door as I heard Izzy yell out again, ¨Come in!¨

I opened the door and stepped in to see Izzy was already in her wore blue, short boots, white skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a white necklace around her neck.

¨Good, you're finished.¨ She said, ¨Can you help me but on this earring?¨ she asked as she hold out a white small earring.

¨Yeah, sure.¨ I took the earring and sat next to her, slowly putting it on.

¨Thanks.¨ She smiled up at me, ¨Now stay, I have to do your hair.¨

¨Izzy, I'm fine.¨

¨Hell no.¨

¨Fine,¨ I gave up knowing it was no use to fight with her, ¨You're not allowed to use anything on me but a comb.¨

Izzy let out a loud sigh, ¨Fiiineee.¨

* * *

I was driving us towards the X factor as Izzy sang the lyrics over and over.

¨I really like it,¨ Izzy said finally, taking a break from singing ¨How id you come up with it?¨

I stayed silent, ¨Mum and Dad.¨

Izzy grew silent as well, ¨Oh..¨

¨Yeah,¨ I said, ¨I sort of changed it into a lovers.. as how Mum this its alright that it can be ok again. But not dad.. and I.¨

¨Were not broken just bent, we can learn to love again.¨ Izzy said, ¨Oh, I get it.¨ I looked at her to see her smiling at me, ¨You really do have a gift Alec.¨

I felt my self redden as I turned to the left, ¨Thanks. Do you know what its going to be about?¨

¨They told us they got every singer they said yes to and disqualified some. Apparently were still in. So were going against two other people..¨

¨_What_?!¨

¨Don't worry. Everyone is going against some one. Since were a pair, were going against a pair. The judges, Tessa, Jonathan, Camille and Jordan, are picking who goes home. But with these lyrics- Alec were going to win!¨

I chuckled, ¨Don't jinx it.¨

Izzy laughed, ¨Shut up. We will. We'll both make it to end.¨

I smiled at her, stopping the car. ¨Were here.¨

I looked outside to see there was no one out there but security.

I looked to my right to tell Izzy if she was ready, but she was already getting out. Sighing, I got out of the car, locking it and putting the keys in my pocket.

My first thought was about the beautiful man. I never heard him sing, or dance, or what ever he was doing. If he was a singer I don't think I'll be able to sing..

_But he heard you sing last time you idiot! _

_Yes, yes but my vocals were low._

Alec-¨ Izzy waved a hand in front of my face, ¨Earth to Alec, are you there?¨

I moved her hand to the side, ¨Yes, yes. Come on we have to get past security.¨

Izzy nodded as I practically followed her. I hadn't really noticed how pretty she looked today.

¨Names?¨ I heard a hard voice. I looked up to see a man who was a bit taller than me and dark skinned.

¨Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood.¨ Izzy said.

The man nodded, ¨You may go in. Good luck.¨

¨Thanks,¨ We both said and went into the building.

This time we were in a huge room in which many people were in, talking or laughing. I noticed there was five different exits as two security guards stood next to each.

¨Wow,¨ I said looking around. Everyone looked so damn attractive, Izzy fit along just well. Yet, they all seemed different in their own way.

Thankfully some were matching as well not just Izz and I. There seemed to be at least thirty to fifty people here.

¨Hello¨ I heard a voice.

Izzy and I turned around as we noticed who it was. It was in fact three people. Yet the one who adressed us had brown messy hair and big round glasses, ¨I'm Simon.¨ He grinned.

¨Isabelle, and Alexander, call us Izzy and Alec.¨ Izzy grinned at him. I knew she liked him. Yet I might of thought wrong, he looked.. nerdy-ish? Izzy usually dated 'bad boys'.

¨I'm Eric,¨ Another said, his hair as well as messy, as he was a blond, ¨You guys are singers, right?¨

¨Yeah,¨ Izzy said, ¨You guys are a band?¨

¨Yes,¨ Simon said, ¨I'm guitar, Eric is the singer.¨

¨Cool,¨ Izzy grinned, ¨Were both singers.¨

I zoned out a bit after that as I roamed my eyes over the place. I wont lie. I was looking for _him._

¨Hello, blue eyes,¨ I heard some one purr behind me. I jumped, reddening as I turned around to see who it was.

Him. I couldn't help but stare at his face. I know, I am weird, but he looked like a model, something you only see the movies or in a Magazine. I met his eyes to see they were practically like a cats.

¨So I as right, Blue eyes..¨ The man whispered.

I quickly broke out of it, ¨Erm.. Alec, actually?¨ I said awkwardly.

The man grinned showing off his perfectly white teeth, ¨Magnus, Magnus Bane.¨

_Magnus Bane._

Y-you're a s-inger?¨

¨That is why I'm here,¨ He smirked, as I felt my self redden. ¨I heard you sing, I liked your voice.¨

¨Th-Thanks.¨ I knew my blushing was getting worse as the man grinned.

¨Ok! Every duet or single singer follow us please!¨ I heard some one yell.

¨Come on, Alec!¨ Izzy pulled me away as I looked back at Magnus to see he wasn't there anymore.

She dragged me along the crowd of people as we got into another room. I looked around noticing we were on stage. The only difference was that there was no audience, but only the judges.

¨OK! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!¨ I heard Will shout, ¨NO ONE ON THE X!¨

I chuckled as Izzy pulled me to the back. Both of us sat down, crossing our legs as other did.

I looked up to see people were still talking, Jem and Will in front of everyone, ¨Everyone be quiet please.¨ Jem said.

Some people quieted down but there were some that continued, ¨Quiet!¨ Will yelled. Of course, Will was bad cop, Jem and good cop.

The talking stopped as I noticed both of them had a micro phone. Jem spoke into it first, ¨If you're here, it means that you were chosen. All of you will go against some one. If your a duet, you'll go against a duet. Half of you will leave today. Is that clear?¨

No one said a word.

I looked around trying to find Magnus when I noticed him being one of the ones in the front surrounded by a group of people. He seemed to have felt me staring since he looked at me and winked, turning back.

I felt my self redden as I looked down.

¨OK, first we'll have Woosely Scott and Ragnor Fell.¨ Will said. ¨Your judges will say who's next.¨

I looked around to see two people standing up. One who was standing right next to Magnus who seemed to have white hair while the other was right in front of me and had golden hair.

¨Alright,¨ Jonathan was the first to speak, ¨Woosely I liked your first song, don't disappoint me. Ragnor, as well. Who shall go first?¨

¨I will.¨ The blond said.

¨Alright Scott,¨ Camille said, ¨Start when you're ready.¨

* * *

Many people had gone up and half of my nails were gone now. I was still biting my thumb. Many of these people were amazing. I almost wanted to laugh at Woosely and Ragnor. Yet at the same time I felt bad Woosely, he had so much confidence but Ragnor sang like a professional.

¨Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago.¨ Tessa said. That snapped me out my thoughts.

I looked around to Meet Magnus's gaze. He smiled at me making want to melt, he was beautiful...

Magnus stood up, braking eye contact as he stared at who I think would be Raphael. His hair was inky dark and curly, matching his dark eye while he had pale skin.

¨Magnus Bane.¨ Camille purred as Magnus got a Mic, ¨Your last performance.. not the best.¨

This came to a shock for me. He look talented how can he not be?

¨Raphael, you as well. So we decided to pair you two up in a battle, who would like to go first?¨

¨I'll go.¨ Raphael said.

During his whole song which seemed to last two minutes I stared at Magnus, was he a bad singer?

Magnus the whole time stood there confidently staring at Raphael sing. The music in the back ground ended as no one applauded. Wow, people were mean. I would of clapped.. but I didn't hear anything.

¨Ok..¨ Tessa said, ¨Magnus Bane, please if you must. You may start when you're ready.¨

Magnus nodded as Music started to play in the back ground, and he started to sing,

¨Steel to my trembling lips,  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down¨ His voice started to get higher by the second.

¨My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart!

'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb  
Living in the cold  
The higher, the lower the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick of waiting  
For another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after!  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart!

Woah ohhhhh!  
I'm coming alive.  
Woah ohhhhh,  
Wake up now and live oh!

Woah ohhhhh,  
I'm coming alive!  
A life that's always been a dream,  
Wake up now and live oh!

I've been standing here my whole life..  
My heart's beating faster, I- I know what I'm after!

I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart!¨

I sat there, shocked for a moment, How the hell was he horrible? I slowly started to clap as other joined in. The judges as well seemed stunned.

¨Magnus,¨ Tessa spoke, ¨You have a hidden talent, why did you not show it a week ago?¨

Magnus chuckled, ¨I like to surprise as you can say.¨

¨I can tell,¨ Jordan said, ¨We'll message you both if you'll be moving up.¨ Jordan winked at Magnus.

I couldn't help but stare at Magnus as he sat down, quickly starting to talk with Ragnor. Magnus, still talking looked at me and winked as I smiled at him, but quickly looked down, afraid of dying of embarrassment.

¨Alright,¨ Jonathan said, ¨Time for the duets.¨

¨First,¨ Tessa said, ¨Seelie, Merolin and Isabelle and Alexander.¨

My eyes widened as I quickly looked up my heart beating fast by the moment. Shit, shit, I was going to mess up!

¨Alec,¨ Izzy whispered, ¨Are you ok?¨

Suddenly I realized why I was here. For her. For Izzy. ¨Yeah,¨ I said, ¨Come on.¨

We both stood up as I noticed everyone's eyes on us and the couple in front of the stage. I slowly went over in the front as Jem and Will came out to give us both a mic. ¨Good luck Alec,¨ Whispered Jem as I realized Will's arm around his waist, ¨Just relax,¨ He whispered as they walked back.

¨Alexander.¨"Jonathan said first, shit. ¨Please don't let us down again.¨

¨Alec, do not be dis-hearted,¨ Tessa said, ¨Good luck.¨

¨Seelie, I love your voice, yours as well Isabelle,¨ Jordan said, ¨I wish you both luck. Who would go first?¨

Both of us stayed quiet, ¨We'll- W-We'll go first,¨ I spoke up, feeling the tension as the room, knowing as well Magnus was looking at me.

¨Start when you're ready.¨ Camille said.

I looked at Izzy for confirmation. She nodded as the music started to begin.

Izzy of course was the first to start,

¨Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again¨

I started to sing as Izzy stopped,

¨I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love!¨

My voice raised higher than ever before as Izzy joined me now,

¨Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again¨

Izzy stopped as I continued,

¨I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again!¨

Taking time to get my breath back he said the next line,

¨Oh tear ducts and ruts.¨ She sang as I started to sing again.

¨I'll fix it for us!" I sang almost as if replying.

¨We're collecting dust, But our love's enough¨ Izzy sang.

¨You're holding it in!¨

¨You're pouring a drink!¨

Now we both sang,

¨No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean!

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again (x2)

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again.¨

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and Favorited. I am so sorry for uploading so late. I will get more Malec and more Jem x Will. I'm not sure when I'll upload next. Now that my finals are done I am even more busy than before. This last report card apperently means a lot, so I'm sorry!


End file.
